


Sunshine Love

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Jennifer “The Sunshine of Our Lives” Jareau [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Reader is a nanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: JJ and Will split, Reader takes care of Henry, and JJ realizes that she’s in love with reader.





	Sunshine Love

You groaned as your phone rang for the second time that night. Sitting up, you turned on your lamps and reached for your phone. Squinting, you gasped and quickly slide your finger across the screen,

“JJ! Everything okay?”

_“Hi, (Y/N). I know it’s late, but I have to go out on a case. It’s an emergency.”_

You had already begun dressing at ‘late.’

“Of course,” pausing, you furrowed your eyebrows together, “I thought Will was on vacation?”

A small sigh on the other side made you realize something wasn’t right, _“I’ll explain everything when you arrive.”_

Shaking your head, you finished slipping on your shoes, “Right. Sorry. I’ll be there in ten.”

_“Thanks (Y/N). Drive safe. See you soon.”_

“See you.”

—

Cradling the hot mug in your hands, you gulped soft, “JJ…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that through the phone.”

The blonde shook her head softly, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

She had just explained to you that she and Will had separated and that he’d moved back to New Orleans a few days ago, “You didn’t know. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

Smiling sadly, you set the mug down and made your way towards her and hugged her. “Please be safe out there. Henry needs you.”

JJ pulled away and placed her hands on your shoulders, “I keep that in mind every time. He keeps me going.”

She reached for her duffel bag, “I’ll call around nice today, let you know how long the case will last. And I need updates from Henry.”

Smiling you nodded, “Even better: picture updates.”

JJ laughed softly, trying not to wake her son up, “Yessss. But please don’t give him too much ice-cream.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Both of you laughed and you waved goodbye as she walked through the door and locked it behind her.

—

“Don’t go too far! Stay where I can see you!” You yelled at Henry as he ran off to meet up with his park friends.

Your phone vibrating in your bag caught your attention and you immediately dove for it, “JJ! Hi!”

_“Good morning. How’s Henry?”_

Smiling at a passerby, you moved the phone to your left ear, “He’s great! He finished his cereal this morning, took a bath, brushed his teeth, even read a few pages from that new book you bought him-“

_“Harold and the Purple Crayon?”_

“Yes! That one! And now we’re at the park. Which weirdly reminds me, how long will you be out of town?”

_“Well, this case is especially hard, since we don’t have that many leads. Maybe a week tops.”_

Eyes widening, you bobbed your head in understanding, but quickly realized JJ couldn’t see you, “Of course. Well, be safe. If anything changes let me know.”

_“I will. Please send me more pictures. Henry looks especially adorable when I’m away.”_

You chuckled, “Noted. Bye.” Hanging up, you slipped your phone into the front pocket of your jeans and gathered you belongings,

“Henry!”

Walking closer, you took the boy’s hand, “Henry, honey. Time to go home and get some lunch.”

Whining, Henry reluctantly waved bye at the group of kids he was playing with, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back tomorrow. Okay?”

—

JJ was true to her word, she’d come home within five days. You and Henry welcomed her with freshly made Chicken Alfredo and homemade lemonade.

“Smells delicious!”

“Mommy!”

Smiling, you watched Henry jump in his mother’s arms.

JJ groaned, but managed to pick him up, “You got so big since I last saw you! I missed you!”

“Mommy! We made pasta and lemonade!”

JJ’s gaze turned to the pot on the stove, then to you, “You did?”

You nodded, “Henry, why don’t you go wash your hands and then help me set the table?”

The four year old nods furiously and runs up the stairs.

You laughed and turned to look back at JJ, “Tough case?” She tied her hair back and slipped off her jacket, “You know it.”

Taking a whiff of the pasta cooking, JJ looked at you, “You really didn’t have to do this.”

Shaking your head, you cleaned your hand and placed it on her shoulder, “It’s the least I could do. Plus, I enjoy cooking with Henry. He might just be a chef.”

A small smile appeared on her lips, but her bright blue eyes never left yours, “Thank you.”

You blinked and turned away, cheeks pink, “It’s nothing really. I really love looking after Henry.”

When you turned back around, you noticed just how close the FBI agent really was, “Oh..umm..” Placing a small hand under your chin, JJ leaned in.

Her pink lips neared yours and your heart sped up so much you swore it was going to jump out of your chest.

“I’m finished washing my hands!”

Quickly pulling away, you laughed nervously, “Good job, Henry! Here, help me out with the plates.”

—

A few days had passed and your mind was still going a hundred miles a second.

_What would her lips felt like?_

_Was she playing with you?_

_Did she really feel that way?_

_Or was she just trying to find closure after her and Will split?_

Sitting up from your bed, you took in a shaky breath. You needed to get to the bottom of this. Fast. Or you swore you wouldn’t sleep that night again.

Quickly changing, you ran to your car and drove over to JJ’s house.

Pulling in and reaching the door, you hesitated knocking. You didn’t know whether is was because you were nervous or you risked waking Henry up, as it was past his bedtime.

You shot JJ a quick text and waited. After what felt like an eternity, you heard the bolt locks slide and the door opened.

“(Y/N). What are you doing here?”

Opening your mouth, you tried to speak, but couldn’t.

Closing it again, you shuffled inside and slowed down when you reached the kitchen, “JJ. I need to talk to you.”

A look of concern etched on her face and motioned you to continue, “What happened last time… did you mean it?”

Her mouth flew open. You swore you saw her face a little red, but you didn’t pay too much attention to it.

“I-“

“Please JJ. I can’t have you playing with me feelings. I understand you and Will just split, but I don’t want to be-“

You rant was cut off short when the blonde leaned in a kissed you. Her hands cupped your cheeks and her head tilted to the side a little.

Melting into her mouth, you reached for her shoulders, gripping them and leaned back against the table. Pulling away, you gasped softly and tried to catch your breath.

JJ’s heaving chest touched yours as she caught her own. “I didn’t mean for it to look like I was playing with you. I truly, truly care for you. And I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Smiling, you pecked her lips, “I’d go for it again, but how about dinner first? You free tomorrow?”

“I am. Just have to find another babysitter since I’m going out with my son’s current sitter.”

Nodding, you gently pushed past JJ and walked away, “You do that. Call me.”

Winking, you left and drove off. Gripping the steering wheel, you laughed in disbelief,

_‘Holy crap. What just happened?!’_


End file.
